Te extraño
by Sioa Shun Uchiha-San
Summary: La muerte de un ser querido siempre nos duele, pero mientras nuestros recuerdos sigan latentes en nuestro corazón ese aguien especial nunca nos abandona del todo. “Fuiste un gran ninja, un gran amigo, un gran maestro y un gran padre Iruka-sensei”one-shot


**Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Genero:**_** Dramático**

_**Notas de Sioa Uchiha: **_**bueno hoy no fue un buen día, la razón, simplemente malos recuerdos llegaron a mí. Este es un pequeño oneshot que es cribo para liberarme un poco espero que les guste mucho a mi me ayudo a calmarme un poco. Tanto el fic como el poema en que esta inspirado me pertenecen Dejen lindos reviews. Por cierto ya había publicado este fic pero me hakearon la cuenta así que lo estoy subiendo de nuevo espero lo disfruten esta corregido, ¡ya saben como hacerme llegar cualquier sugerencia!**

**Te extraño**

Te quiero a mi lado

Extraño tus cariños

Tu amor fraternal

Tu sonrisa incondicional

Tú ayuda en mi adversidad

Ahora sin ti ya nada es igual

Necesito que tus brazos me rodeen

Y me digas que todo estará bien

Que para todo problema hay una solución

Necesito escuchar de tu voz

Aquel cuento de hadas del que una vez me enamore

Espero algún día volverte a ver y perderme en tus ojos café

En tu sonrisa

Que aun atesoro en lo más profundo de mis recuerdos

Volver a sentir tu calor incondicional

Que mi corazón dejo bajo llave

Te extraño y nadie va a llenar el vació que dejaste en mi corazón

Por ahora solo voy a soportar

Y vivir con la esperanza de volverte a abrasar

Naruto termino de releer el poema que el mismo había escrito hace mucho tiempo, su vista se levanto del viejo y amarillento trozo de papel para posarse ahora en el oscuro epitafio con miles de nombres grabados en el "Iruka Umino" todo en el tembló mas no lloro, un ninja no demuestra sus sentimientos jamás, los recuerdos asolaron su mente; esa persona que tanto quiso esa persona que fue la primera en aceptarlo como era, ahora pertenecía a los M.E.C (muertos en combate) su sensei, su amigo, su figura paterna había sido muerto en una misión hace ya 4 años.

La noche anterior no pudo dormir los recuerdos no lo dejaban, y el día de hoy 26 de agosto se cumplía un año mas de su muerte, todavía tenia en su mente cuando el solo era un chiquillo molesto que todo el mundo odiaba y despreciaba, Iruka le había enseñado a no rendirse, a amar, a que siempre hay una salida, le había enseñado lo que se sentía el calor de una familia; porque eso era para el Iruka para el Iruka era casi como el padre que nunca conoció, fuel el primero en brindarle una mano de ayuda y una calida sonrisa sincera.

Recordó aquella ocasión en que iruka lo defendió de aquel chuunin que lo convenció de robarse el pergamino prohibido y que luego lo ataco y le confeso que el tenia el Zorro de las 9 colas en su interior. Recordó cuando iba al ichiruka ramen con el y conversaban de millones de cosas, la emoción que sintió el día de la boda entre Kakashi e Iruka.

Ahora todo había acabado ya no lo volvería a ver en mucho tiempo, él ya era hokage y debía preocuparse por el bienestar de la aldea, el de su esposo Sasuke, el de sus amigos y el de su ahijado kiuchi (el hijo de Rock lee y Sakura) pero no lo podía negar lo extrañaba tanto, lo que mas deseaba era que el pudiera verlo ahora, darle un abrazo como cuando era pequeño, decirle lo mucho que lo apreciaba, lo mucho que le necesitaba.

Una triste lágrima callo por su tostada mejilla, un fuerte viento lo envolvió revolviendo sus cabellos algo largos y asiendo mover un poco su bata de kage.

-Iruka-Sensei ojala no este viendo esto- limpiándose la lagrime de su mejilla- no pude cumplir mi promesa de no volver a llorar, solo déjeme decirle que algún día nos volveremos a ver y salúdeme a mis padres y a los suyos- sonrió tristemente y cerro sus ojos por un instante imaginando el rostro de su antiguo maestro con su típica sonrisa amable, agacho su cuerpo y deposito una rosa blanca sobre el epitafio.

-Fuiste un gran ninja, un gran amigo, un gran maestro y un gran padre Iruka-suspiro bajito cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándolo por la cintura.

-¡De nuevo aquí! El no se fue del todo Naruto, mientras lo recuerdes seguirá contigo-le dijo de forma serena una vos tras de el.

-Sasuke me as asustado- se sobresalto un poco-Lo se pero…. Quería visitarlo-se giro un poco y beso suavemente a su esposo- Vamos a casa-lo tomo de la mano y empezó a caminar. Pero se detuvo un momento aun de espaldas al epitafio.

-¿Naru estas bien?-Pregunto preocupado su koi

Naruto acababa de recordar lo que le dijo su sensei en el velorio del tercero y sonrió feliz, el lo tendría cerca siempre que los lasos de sus recuerdos estuvieran presentes.

Sacudió negativamente la cabeza- No es nada amor ya vamonos- todo en algún momento termina nada es eterno en el mundo físico pero el aria que el recuerdo de su sensei jamás se borrara de su mente ni de su corazón.

Fin

**Bueno espero les aya gustado este intento de fic**

**¿¿Es triste verdad??**

**Bueno gracias por leer**

**Todo sean críticas o felicitaciones **

**Es bien recibido**

**Me despido yo la de siempre Sioa Uchiha**


End file.
